Super Nanny Madness
by KittenKrazed
Summary: When a mispelled word is pronounced, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire get turned into 5 year olds. WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Read and find out! Mahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own teen titans.

Hey! 1st fan fic.! Whooo!Am not asking you to go easy on me or anything. just R+R plz. I will put a phrase in the fist part of the story! Here it is:

"Why did I scratch my face witha sock?"-Me

On with the story!

* * *

"Friend, Raven? May we try to contact 'the dead' again?" Starfire asked when she walked in to the living room.

"Umm… sure, Star." Raven put down her book and walked to her room.

Mean While

"Man, I'm SO bored!" Beastboy complained.

"Do ya want to have a water balloon fight?" Cyborg asked

"Hell yeah! You know the rules, we each get 5 mins. Starting…..Now!" Beastboy ran out of the living room.

In Raven's Room.

"Okay Starfire, you need to be very quiet. If something districts me, I might say the wrong thing, and then any thing can happen." Raven said as she open an old dusty book.

* * *

5 Mins. Later

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Beastboy was getting his butt kicked. Raven's door was open.( because the spirits could get through easily.) Beastboy don't think that cyborg would look under Raven's bed. So he ran in her room and under her bed.

"Beastboy, what are you doing in here?" Starfire asked.

"dthfb--- Beastboy!"

"There you are! Y—" Before anyone could say anything, an blue light went through the T tower.

Somewhere in Jump city

Bep…Bep…Bep. Robin's communicator went off.

"What's the problem?" Robin was out. He needed some fresh air. On the little screen, a little girl was talking to him.

"Robin we need your help at home!" In the back around you could hear something break.

"Oooooooooo! Raven broke something!" A little boy's voice yelled from the back around.

"Shut up Beastboy!" The little girl yelled.

"Wait, who are you, little girl? That is not a toy! Where is Raven!" People started to look at Robin as he yelled into the little screen.

"Robin, stop yelling at me! I am Raven, ya idiot!" The little girl yelled as something in the back broke.( again)

"Stop braking things!" The little boy yelled again.

"I'll break your head next, if you don't shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!" something else broke.

"Both ya'll shut up!" A little black boy came up.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" Both little girl and boy yelled at the same time. All three of them started to fight.

"Ummmm…..O.k." Robin was very confused. Then another girl came up and said.

"Robin, please come home soon." Then they lost connection.

"What in the world happened..."

* * *

" Sot this right, you and Starfire were trying to contact the dead, while Cyborg and BB were having a water balloon fight, they districted you, you missed up the spell, and now, everyone is little?" Robin said scratching his head. Raven nodded.

"See? Its Raven's fault!" little Beastboy said

"What? This is all your fault! If you don't district me we would still be the same!"

Raven, calm down. You might break something." Starfire said

"You mean ' break something else'." Beastboy said with his arms crossed

Raven was starting to run after Beastboy, but, Robin grabbed her.

"Damn, let me go, Robin!" Raven tried to escape his grasp, but, she was too little.

"Calm down first."

"But, what about him? He should in time out or something!"

"We'll deal with him later. How long are you guys like this?"

"What! I hated being a kid!" cyborg said.

"Oh, but, I loved being a child!" Starfire added.

"Well, I hate to burst you're bubble, but, if SOMEONE would let me go, I can try to find a way to undo the spell." Raven said still trying to get away from Robin.

"Well, how am I supposed to keep you from killing Beastboy?"

"Trust me" she started to walk away when she passed Beastboy. He blew a raspberry at her. She stuck her middle finger at him.

"Go screw Aqualad." Beastboy said.

"Ooooooooooooooo!" Cyborg popped out of nowhere.

And somewhere in the Titan's tower East tower.

"Yay!" Aqualad said as he jumped up and down.

Back to the Titans

Raven turned around and said

"Go screw Terra, oh wait, she's a rock!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooo!" Robin said

"Don't say that name in front of me!"

"Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra, Terra!"

"Friend's please, no fighting." Starfire said as she got between Raven and Beastboy.

"Starfire's right. We shouldn't fight at a time like this." Robin picked up beastboy in case Starfire couldn't stop him.

"Whatever, but, I don't like Aqualand anyways."

Titan's East

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Aqualad fell on the couch.

"What's up with him? Oh, pizza's here!" Speedy said

"Who knows? Give me some pizza!" Bee replied

"Who wants anchovies!" Speedy yelled

"WHAT!" Aqualad yelled then back and passed out.

Back to the Titan's …um… I don't know. Let's just say Jump city

Raven walked out of the room.

"Robin, what did raven do with her middle finger?" Starfire asked.

"It's kinda like get out of my face." Robin answered

"Yo, BB, Starfire! Come here!" Cyborg yelled from the kitchen. Bestboy turned into a cat, and jumped into the kitchen, as Starfire flew.

"What is i--" before Starfire could say any more, Cyborg stuffed a cookie in both Beastboy and Starfire's mouth.

"Cookies taste better when you're a kid!" It took a sec for BB and Star to taste the yummy cookies, but when they did……..

"COOKIES!" They went nuts. Robin sighed, and walked over and…He…He…He took the cookies away! ( Sob,sob)

"Yo, Robin! What are you doing!" Cyborg yelled in horror.

"This cookies are for then you guys are being good, okay?" Robin said trying not to get killed.

"No!" All three jumped him while trying to get the cookies. A few mins. Later Robin got away. He was all beat up. That's what he gets for taking the cookies away! Then Raven came out of her room.

"What happened to you?" Raven asked.

"Raven, help! There monsters!" He said inching tours her.

"You mean 'cookie monsters'." She said as she put down the book she was carrying, that was half her size.

"I think I know how to undo the spell. But, it's going to take about 20 mins."

"Okay, what do we do?"

* * *

Ok lets just skip to 15 mins. later.

"Man! How long is this gonna take!" Beastboy yelled.

"Bestboy, it's only been 15 mins. Keep your pants on." Robin said with out looking up.

"15 mins.! That's all! I thought Its been 1 hour!" BB said waving his arms.

"If your that bored then go in a different room." Raven said reading her book.

"Fine." Beastboy walked into the training room. Cyborg fallowed. ( As stupid as this is)

"Hey Beastboy, Do you want to have finish our water balloon fight?" ( See?) Cyborg asked.

"Sure, we have nothing else to do." 5 mins. later.

"OK guys, NOTHING must district me this time, we only have 1 and half min. until we stay like this for maybe about a month. So be very ,very quiet." Raven said looking at her book.

( BB is very bad at this game)

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Beastboy ran into the living room, forgetting about undoing the spell.

5 seconds.

Cyborg tried to hit BB, but he missed. But, it did hit some one.

4 seconds

It hit…………………………….

3 seconds

It hit…………………………….

2 seconds

It hit Robin.

1 second

But, Cy threw another one with out thinking, and it hit Raven in one second flat.

"What are you two doing!" Yet another blue light went through the T tower. In one second the light came and gone. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy were still little.

"Great! Now am suck with four 5 year olds for month!" Robin yelled.

* * *


	2. Waffle war!

I'mback! Yaaaaay! I don't ownthe teen titans, or Billie Joe.Or anything else...I don't thinkI own anything atall.Heres the phrase thingy! Wellit's a thought...Dose it matter?

"I can hear something move around. Wait, My haed it on a pillow, how can I hear something? It sounded like a snake. A pillow snake? Weird... Do you think it can hear me talking about it? I don't know. Hello pillow snake! How are you? Fine! Don't talk back to me see if I care! I hate you!"- me last night...I had a hard time sleeping, ok!

* * *

"I would like to give this awarded to the one and only, Robin!" Billie Joe said clapping. Robin walked on to the stage.

"Thank you all! I would like to give a special thank you to my team mates, for helping me kill him!" Robin said referring to Slade. Everyone was so happy and excited he jumped into the audiences, tostarta mosh pit.But, he fell flat on his face. Right when he did, he woke up.

"Awwwwwwww! It was just a dream." _CRASH!_

"What was what?" Robin ran out of his room to find a big mess in the kitchen.

"What in the hell happened!" Robin demanded. Everyone and everything ( accept Robin ) looked like they got rolled in the garbage, repeatedly. Cyborg was covered in random stuff, Starfire was, too. Raven was soaked to the bone. So was Beastboy.

"Well, it started when I asked Raven to hand me a waffle….

Flash back

"Yo, Raven hand me a waffle." Cyborg said. Raven used her powers to open the freezer door and got out a waffle.

"There." Raven said with her eyes closed.

"Thanks." Cyborg took the waffle, and then dropped it.

"Oooowww!" Beastboy yelled as the waffle bounced off his head, and on to the floor.

"Yo, man! 5 second rule!" Cyborg yelled getting inpatient.

"1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi." Beastboy then picked up the waffle. (Too many i's!)

"Man, what was that for!" Cyborg yelled.

"Dude! Your stupid waffle hit me in the head!"

" Don't yell at her! She's so little." Cyborg tried to reason with him, but, Beastboy got an evil look on his face. He ripped the waffle in half, and then ate it.

"That's been on the floor." Raven said.

"Stay out of this, Raven!" Beastboy yelled with a mouth open.

"You know, it's rode to talk with your mouth's full." Raven glared at him.

"See food!" Beastboy stuck all the food out of his mouth.

"Sigh " Raven used her powers to his seal lips together. Beastboy got mad, and threw the waffle syrup bottle at her.

"Hey!" Raven threw it back. Beastboy threw, it again. Raven put up a little bearer. The bottle bounced off of the bearer, and hit BB, he few back and hit Cyborg. Beastboy got very mad. He was about to throw it again, but, he squeezed it too hard and to rushed out of the bottle and on to Cyborg.

"Man, what areyou doing!" Cyborg yelled as he throw BB off of him.

"It's all Raven's fault!" Beastboy yelled as he helped Cyborg up.

"Why are you always blaming me?" Raven asked as she put her little bearer down.

"It's Starfire's fault!" Beastboy yelled.

"What did I do?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, stop blaming everybody." Raven said standing up.

"Make me!"

"Fine." Raven took the inside water hoes and sprayed Beastboy.

"Aaaahhhh!" Beastboy turned into a cat and jumped on Raven, which caused her to fall into the sink. ( She was standing on the counter.)He turned on the water and got Raven wet.She took the hoes back and sprayed Beastboy again.

They started to fight. Cyborg just laughed his head off.

"Friend, why are you laughing?" Starfire asked.

"Because it's funny! Come on, it's fun!"

"Ha……Um… Ha ha..Hahaha..Hahaha..Hahahahahah. Ahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"That's right. Keep it up!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Starfire was now laughing her head off.

"Are they laughing at us, or that Cyborg has waffle syrup on him?" BB stopped to ask.

"No shit Sherlock." Raven replied.

"Which one is it! And when did you start saying bad wards?" Beastboy scratched his head.

"Why would Cyborg laugh at the fact that he has syrup all over himself?" Raven hit BB on the head.

"I was ju—" Beastboy was interrupted by Starfire's laughing.

"How can Robin sleep through all of this?" Raven asked.

"Stop laughing at us!" BB demanded.

"Why should we?" Cyborg asked wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Or I'll dump ice cream on your head!" Beastboy yelled

"Yeah right, like you could!And I know Raven wouldn't do it." Cyborg started to laugh again.

"Why wouldn't I?" Raven asked getting mad.

"Because, you wouldn't do such a childish thing."

Raven used her powers to open the freezer door and take out some ice cream, and dump it all over Cyborg's head.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Both BB and Starfirestartedlaughing.

"Yo, Starfire, why are you laughing at me? It's them you should be laughing at." Cyborg pointed at Raven and BB.

"Just like you said, its fun! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Starfire couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

"Laugh at this!" Cyborg's childish behavior took over and he hurled some ice cream in her face.

"What are you doing? That's Starfire!" Beastboy yelled.

"Will you please shut up?" Raven looked at him.

"You know, you talk big but, you can't do anything to me. I mean, did you even try to beat me?" Beastboy told her.

"Okay, you know I was going easy on you, right?" She said as she pushed his face away.

"Just as I thought, I was right." Before Raven could react someone almost hit her with the May-o. While Raven and BB had there little talk, Cyborg and Starfire was having one of the worse food fights the T tower has ever seen.

"Haha! You almost got hit with may-o!" Beastboy laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Raven got the hoes and sprayed him. ( Again ) And then that started, what was like WW3. ( 4 all you stupid people out there, it means WAR WAR 3.)

End of flash back.

"Look man, we don't know who broke the window but, someone did." Cy said fishing up his story.

"Cough Raven cough " Raven just glared at Beastboy. Robin did not look pleased.

"Okay you made a big-o-mass in the kitchen just because of a stupid WAFFLE?" Robin yelled as he waved his arms up and down.

"Yes." Beastboy said stupidly. Robin picked Beastboy and said:

"Now if you're going to act like 5 year olds you're going to be treated like one."

"What? Are you going to shank me? Ha!" Beastboy laughed.

"No, am going to put all of you guy's in the corner." He said with his eyes closed.

"Even Starfire?" Cyborg snickered. Robin turned his head and said:

"Yes everyone was a part of this mess." Poor Robin he had a little crush on her.( Ok everyone knew that.)

"Now everyone try to get whatever's is on you off. And change your clothes."

"Into what?" Raven asked.

"Um… Good point. What did you all wear last night?"

"Robe." Everyone answered. Robin could see that they where still wearing them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. What about those one out fits those one kids wore, in that on play." Robin said looking around for an answer. The titans had to do a play for a kindergarten class.

"You mean 'New kids on the block'?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah! Thank you!" Robin was so happy, he thought he remembered. But he don't.

"You guy's have to get into those clothes." Robin said still proud of himself.

"Who gets what?" Raven asked.

"Does it mater?" Raven give Robin a death stare.

"Right, will draw straws."

5 min later.

The kids had there clothes. Most of them there happy about what they got but, one wasn't. Cyborg was wearing a black and white jersey with matching shorts and shoes. Beastboy was wearing a white shirt and baggy blue jeans. Raven was wearing a plaid skirt with a shirt, covered over with an old light blue sweat- shirt, with socks that covered her knees. Starfire was wearing a jean skirt, with one of those mean bunny shirts that said: You Suck!. And pink socks. They had there own little corner.

"Ok, you guys stay in there until I said so." Robin said as he went to clean the kitchen.

20 mins. later.

"Okay guys you come out now." Robin called. Raven walked out of the room.

"I am the sorry for you Robin." Starfire said shyly.

"That's ok Starfire." Robin smiled.

"Yo Robin, can we play?" Cyborg asked holding the PS2 controller.

"Sure." Robin sat on the couch.

"I Cyborg, VS. you, Robin!" Cyborg pointed at Robin.

"Fine! Bring it on!" ( Man, they can be cheesy )

1 hour later

Raven came into the living room.

"Hey, I have to tell you guys something."

" What is it?" Robin put the game on pause, and turned to Raven, as did everyone else.

" Well, since we're going to be stuck as 5 year old for a long time, we're going get a lot more childish. Just for a heads up." Everyone nodded there heads.

Bep…Bep…Bep! Robin's communicator went off.

" Hello?" Robin asked.

" Robin, we need your help over here!" It was the titans East.

" Um…." Robin looked over at his team mates, they shrugged. "I can't really help."

"Why not! Robin you wouldn't say that! Who are you?" Speedy yelled.

"Well, if you want to let me bring 4 5 year olds, then fine!" Robin said getting mad.

"What are you talking about! We need your help!" You could see Bee fly by.

"Everyone, accept me-"

"I don't want to hear it! Tell me later!

"Fine. I'll be over there in a sec."

"What do you mean? Where is everyone else?" _Crash_! Something exploded in the back around. And then they lost connection.

"Ok. I'm going. You guy's should be ok by yourselves." Robin was about to leave when he heard:

"We can fight, too!" Cyborg yelled.

"Just stay here!" Everyone gets scared when Robin yells like that. Robin ran out of the tower before anyone could do anything. Everyone looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Beastboy asked.

"I think we should try to see what's going on with the titans east." Raven said putting down her book and running over to the computer, even though she could bearely reach it.

"Good idea, Raven!" Starfire said as she ran over to the computer. As did everyone else.

"Its Slade." Raven looked at everyone else.

"Titans go!" Cyborg said playfully.

"Did you have to do that?" Raven asked him.

"Yes, when Robin doesn't say it, I do." Cyborg smiled.

Raven just looked at him with pity. She felt bad for Robin having to say it, but, saying it on own free will was just stupid.

"Let go people!" Beastboy yelled.

* * *

When Robin got there the titans east were, they were pretty much beat.

"What happen?" Robin asked stupidly.

"We got our ass kicked! What do you think!" Bee yelled from behind.

"Whoa! There did you come from?" Bee just stared at him, she wanted to see if he could get any stupider.

"Who did this?" Robin waved his hand in front of Bee's face to see if she was awake.

"Well, you were so late Slade got away." Bee put her hands on her hips.

"Damn! Why didn't you tell me it was Slade!" Robin yelled.

"Does it make a difference which bad guy it is! We needed your help!"

"Bee calm down!" Cyborg jumped up outta no where.

" What the hell." Bee was taken back at the sight of a little Cyborg.

"It's me, Cyborg. Jeez, what an idiot." Cyborg said the last few words under his breath.

"What was that?" Bee hit him in the head.

"Awwww! What a cute couple!" Beastboy jumped in.

"Shut up, Beastboy! You wouldn't know a couple if it came up to you and slapped you in the face!" Cyborg hit Beastboy on the head. Then they started to fight about that.

"Where's Slade?" Raven and Starfire came up to Bee.

"Oooookkkkaaayyy…Weird… He got away." Bee was so confused.

For the rest of the day they went to the mall, for more clothes. Lets just go to day 2, because they don't do any thing at the mall that was inserting enough to tell you.

* * *

Ok, I know, it boring,. But, just you wait! Mahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Oh yeah! I want to thank to all of you who reviewed! Thank you so much! I was in a bad mood today til' you guys made me so happy! I don't know if I can do this so am just ganna do it. Here are the responses to the reviews! Yay!

mad numpty: You were my 1st reviewer! Yay! >claps Thanks for reviewing!

0kitten0lemonade0: Sorry about that! The 1st chapter is always the hardest. Heh...I visted your DeviantArt thingy. It was cool! Am thinking getting one, too!

TerraXBeastBoyFan: Thanks! I'll try!

StarSoSweet: Don't worry, it won't be! I have alot more rondom things to come!

More to come! See ya!


	3. I hate MsMorgan!

I don't own the teen titans.

* * *

Day 2 

October.31, 05

Raven was normally awake first, but, when she walked into the living room Robin was there.

" Robin? What are you doing up so early?" It was about 6:00 in the morning.

" I've got a big surprise for you all." Robin looked like he had been up all night.

" Have you been up all night?" Raven asked as she yawned.

"Well, I was trying to find where Slade went."

"That was Slade's evil twin brother, Plade." Raven said playfully.

"Aren't they both evil?"

"Yes, accept there, none evil, sister, twice removed." Raven played along.

"What's her name?"

" Um… Jimmy."

" How can a girl be named 'Jimmy'?"

" Hey, what do you aspect from a crazy family?"

" Why do you say that Slade is crazy?"

"…You need sleep."

" Right." Robin then passed out.

An hour later.

Everyone was now awake. Beastboy was walking over to Raven to tell her a lame joke, but he tripped on Robin's unmoving body. Raven just left him there to die.

" Why didn't anyone tell me Robin's unmoving body was here?" BB asked as he looked around the room like someone wanted him to trip.

" Why didn't you look where you were going?" Raven said not looking up from her book.

" Hey! Wake up!" Beastboy slapped Robin's face a few times.

" What!" Robin sat up and BB flew off.

" Owww…" BB hit his head on the floor.

" What time is it!" Robin looked around for a clock.

" It's about 7:00. Why do you ask?" Starfire asked.

" Good, I have a surprise for you guys. You have to go to school." He was kinda happy in what he did.

" WHAT!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

" Well, it's kinda hard to watch 4 5 year olds. Ya know?" Robin scratched his head.

" I'm not going to some stupid school." Cyborg said with his arms crossed.

" Um, hello? Are you the older one?" Robin waved his hand in front of Cyborg's face.

" No, but, am half computer, and BB's green. Don't ya think the teacher's gonna nonce?" Cyborg said thinking he was smarter then Robin.

" Yes, that's why I made copies of that one ring you had that made you like all look human." Robin throw the 4 rings to everyone.

"Is this school going to be like the one the mean Mad Mod made us go to?" Starfire looked scared.

"No Star, it's not ganna be like that." Robin said trying to clam her down.

"Why are you sending us to school?" Raven put her book down.

"Because, I can't risk you guys getting hurt. And if you go to school, you'll be tired when you get here." Robin said.

"Isn't making us tired just rise the risk of us getting hurt?" Raven asked.

"Well, Ms.Smarty pants, if you're tired then you guys won't make anther big old mess, like the one yesterday. And I can't risk Slade coming to the tower and you guys would be the most likely to get hurt. And am not sure if you can defined you're self's."

" Raven still hurts." Raven hit Beastboy in the back of the head.

" Owww…See?" Beastboy held the back of his head in pain.

" That's cute and all, but you still have to go to school. Hey, let's see how you guys look all normal." Everyone looked at Cyborg.

" What?" He looked back.

" How do you work these things?" Beastboy asked.

" You put one on each hand and put them together." Cyborg gave an example. He looked petty much the same, accept he don't look like a computer. Then they looked at Robin.

" Well, what are you waiting for? Go for it." Raven was next. She still had her velvet hair, and eyes. And she wasn't pale. Then Beastboy was after her. He had white skin, and his eyes, and hair wore still green. Then Starfire was last. She looked the same. They wore wearing normal things a kid would wear, you know, shirt, pants, shoes, socks, blah.

" Did it even work on Starfire?" Raven asked.

" I know." Beastboy poked Starfire.

" Friend, why did you poke me?" She held where BB poked her.

" Yeah! What did she do to you?" Cyborg pointed to Starfire.

" Hello! The bus is going to be here in a few mins.!" Robin yelled to stop the rest of the yelling. It don't work.

" Dude, how can a bus get to the island?" Beastboy was trying to think.

" You guys have to go down to jump city and wait for a bus. The bus will be on the corner of Ascot Pw, and Granada St." Robin took out a map outta no where.

" How are we going to get there? I mean, how odd would it be if 4 little kids were flying?" Raven said without thinking.

" You can transport people places. Remember?" Robin was surprised she could forget something like that.

" Oh yeah." Raven was surprised, too.

" See? Rea has her stupid moments, too" Beastboy said with out thinking. He does that a lot.

" Don't ever call me that." Raven hit him again.

"Hey Robin, should we change our names? I mean, it would be strange if 4 5 year old had the same names as the titans." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. You should, hmmmm, Isn't Starfire's real name Kori? Beastboy's real name is Garfield. Cy's is Victor. And Raven is just Raven." Robin announced.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You don't have a real name!" Beastboy laughed.

"Shut up, Garfield!" Raven yelled back. The she transported them to the corner of Ascot Pw, and Granada St.

15 mins. later.

The titans where waiting for the bus, when a little 5 year old girl, with dark brown hair came up to them tiring to catch her breath.

" Aw, man I thought Czarina was here! Huh? Hi! My name is Michaela!" Michaela had dark brown hair that went down to her ribs. She had brown eyes. She wore a black sweat-shirt that had a picture of Inuyasha on it. And blue jeans. She was holding out her hand.

" Hello! My name is Kori." Said grabbing Michaela's hand.

"That's an um… unique name!" Just then a Girl with black hair ran up to them.

" Where were you, Czarina?" Michaela asked the girl.

" Hey, I came didn't I?" Czarina asked back.

"Yeah, I guess…Czarina, this is Kori and um… Friends." Czarina had black hair (I just said that.) that was a little lower than her shoulders. She also had brown eyes. She wore an old navy sweat-shirt, with light blue jeans.

" Hi! I'm guessing you know my name, so whatz yours?" Czarina greeted them.

"I'm Kori, this is Raven, Garfield, and Victor." Starfire pointed to each of them as she said there names.

" Oh, you tell her, but not me!" Michaela said with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry." Starfire looked sad.

" I was just playing, ya know?" Michaela tried to cheer her up.

" I know, it takes a while to understand her." Czarina said as she put her elbow on Michaela's head.

" Hey! Get you elbow off my head!" Beastboy started to laugh.

" Are ya gonna get on the bus or what!" The mean bus driver yelled.

15 more mins. later

It was breakfast time, Czarina and Michaela where playing with there hands.

" Hey, guys!" Another girl—I mean boy ( Sorry Kevin.) came up to them.

"Kori, Garfield, Raven, Victor, this is Kevin." Michaela said. Kevin had black hair, and wore a green windbreaker, with blue jeans.

" CATCH ME!" Another girl jumped on Czarina. Which, caused her to fall down.

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Michaela laughs A LOT.

" You don't catch me!" The girl pined Czarina to the ground.

" Well, you just jump on me, …so unexpected. Will you plz get off me! Guys, this is Remilyn." Remilyn had brown hair with yellow high lights in a pony tail. She wore a white shirt that said 'hug me!' on it, with light blue jeans.

" Sorry. Who are you guys?" Remilyn asked.( Why dose everyone say 'guys'!) Everyone looked at Michaela.

" What? What? WHAT!" Michaela doesn't like it when people stare at her.

" Who are they?" Remilyn asked again.

" Why do I have to?" Michaela was getting mad.

" Just do it." Kevin demanded.

" Fine. This is Kori, Garfield, Raven, and Victor." She said with her arms crossed.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg!

"Oh-no! We have to go. Um….Raven, Kori, Garfield, Victor, C ya!"

"You know we should wait til' the rush is over." Czarina pointed out.

"But, I don't wanna be late for class." Michaela complained.

"Man, you're a teacher's pet." Czarina pouted.

"Am not!" Michaela yelled.

"Are too!" Czarina yelled back.

"Ummm…. Dudes, where the office?" Beastboy asked.

"Ooooooo! Ooooo! I know! I know!" Remilyn jumped up and down in excitement.

"Ok, Remilyn, where's the office?"

"Over there!" She pointed towards the east.

"Can you be more pacific?"

"Yeah, it's in the school!" Remilyn yelled happily.

"A little more?"

"Fine, if you want me to be so pacific that you know exactly where to go, then that fine with me!" Remilyn pouted as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Can you just tell us where the office is?" Beastboy yelled angrily.

"Just go in the main door, and look left." Kevin put his right hand on Remilyn mouth.

"Thanks, let's go before things get ugly." Cyborg said as he walked away.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Will you two shut up?" Kevin hit both of there heads at the same time, causing them to hit each other.

"Owwwwwww!" They both cried out in pain.

10 min.s later

The titans didn't have very much help in the office. All they said was "Go to room 13!" Just then black clouds came outta no where and lighting struck. Then they went away.

"What so you think was up with the clouds?" Beastboy asked. They all shrugged. Then they got to room 13.

"THE CLOUDS! THE CLOUDS!" Some little boy ran by screaming, with black smoke coming off of him. The titans looked at each other, with a look that said 'What did we get ourselves into?' on them. Then the door opened by it's self.

Inside was just a normal looking class room. But then, they saw the teacher.

"Oh, I forgot about them. Oh well…" A really fat, black (No offense to any one.) teacher was on a chair that was way too small for her to be sitting on, said giving the impression that she really don't give a crap.

Just then, the pipe thingy that connected the wheels to the sitting part of the chair, which the teacher was sitting on, broke.

"Hey, who kicked me!" She yelled over her rolls of fat. She was so fat it didn't even look like she fell backwards. If she did fall, it would start an earthquake.

"Uhh, Ms.Morgan, You fell." Remilyn pointed out. She and everyone else they mate that day, was in this class. (Ahahahahahaha! I hate you Ms.Morgan!)

"Ok then. I'll just have to get to my other chair. Remilyn, help me out." Ms.Morgan said as she got up.

"Do I have too?" Remilyn was afraid of getting sucked up in her fat.

"Yes! You do!"

"Ok, ok." Remilyn got up, and moved the big desk that she worked at, so she could get Ms.Morgan could get her jelly rolls to the other side of the class room.

Ms.Morgan waddled over to the other side of the class room. Very step she took, it made a very loud sound, a lot like thunder. When she got there, it took about 5 mins. She said:

There's your homework, now leave me alone!" Ms.Morgan fell asleep immediately after words.

"Hey guys! Sit over here!" Czarina waved her hands in the air, so they could see where she was. The titans look at each other, again, and walk over to them. The desk's where separated, and where left side was facing the right. The class room was also separated by the popularity of the students. To the left there where the well know kids, then at the right where the 'I've seen that kid before, but I don't know who he/she is.'

As the titans sat, Starfire got a little curious.

"What shall we do in this class room?"

"Yeah, what do we do, I mean fatty here is sawing logs." Beastboy added.

"Sawing…Logs?" Starfire asked.

"Never mind, Kori."

"We don't do any thing. She doesn't even get the homework." Michaela said.

"You mean, we don't do any thing for 4 hours?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, we do have Ms.Davis. We have Ms.Morgan for 2 hours, recess, and then we have Ms.Davis." Kevin explained.

"Why do kindergartners have 2 teachers?" Raven asked.

"Don't ask me." Kevin said plainly. He was busy drawing.

The 2 hours where almost up. During which time, there has been a giant paper ball fight. The left side vs. the right side. The left side had won, the right side declared a rematch. But, not a paper ball fight, a water fight. They didn't get to finish it; cuz Ms.Morgan's cell phone had gone off. She was talking for what felt like forever to the students, but was really an hour. When she had got off, there was 15 minutes left. And that's where we are now.

"Wow, I thought school was gonna be a boring!" Beastboy was trying to get water off of himself.

"Well, that's cuz you haven't gone to Ms.Davis's class yet." Czarina said.

"Why is she mean, or something?" Cyborg asked, hoping the rings didn't get wet.

"No, but she gives out a lot of work. And she wants the homework back." Remilyn added.

"Man! I forgot to do the homework!" Czarina yelled.

"How hard can the homework be?" Raven asked.

"Hey, it's hard. And most of the time, am just too lazy to do it."

Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg!

"Yay!" All of the kids stared to yell.

"WAIT! How dare all of you! I didn't tell you could leave!" Ms.Morgan yelled furiously. No one really listened to her, they just walked out.

"Hey! I know what you could do!" Czarina yelled as she walked on the playground.

"Do about what?" Michaela asked.

"Halloween! We could egg Ms.Morgan's house! Or we could egg her, right now! Dose anyone have any eggs?" Czarina explained.

"Cool! But, I don't have any." They both looked sad, then looked up a Kevin with an evil look on there faces. Kevin always has food in his back pack.

"No! I saved these eggs to egg trees!"

"Why would you want to egg trees?" Remilyn asked.

"Yeah!" Czarina and Michaela added at the same time. Then some teacher walked by, got Kevin's back pack, turned it upside down, and broke all of the eggs.

"You should not egg things!" With that, she walked away.

"Let's egg her." They all said at the same time.

Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg!

Ms.Davis class was next. It was room 18. The top room.

"Hello class." Ms.Davis had blonde hair, blue eyes, she was kinda short, but that didn't really matter cuz there only 5, and not tall enough to comment her about it. She was pretty fit, not at all like Ms.Morgan. (I still hate you!) And her hair was in a pony tail. She was wearing a light blue sweat shirt, and blue pants.

"Hello, Ms.Davis!" Kevin yelled out.

"We have new students, but I guess you have already meant. So, we are going to read then take a test that is on the board. Please get started." Ms.Davis started to hand out a book to everyone.

The test was really easy, well for the titans that is. Beastboy was bored so he eavesdropped of Czarina and Michaela's conversation.

Czarina: So what are we gonna do?

Michaela: I don't know. sigh maybe we could TP someone.

Czarina: Like whom?

Michaela: The titans! Hahahahaha! Just kidding! They would just beat us up.

Czarina: But they won't know it was us!

Michaela: I was just kidding! And if we did, how would we get on that stupid island?

Czarina: Oh yeah. Hmmmmm, know them better then I do, what could we do to get on the island?

Michaela: A ship?.. I don't think we could swim. It's too far, and the paper would get wet.

Czarina: Hmmmmm…..I say we fake a bank robbery!

Michaela: What for?

Czarina: For a trick! Duh!

Michaela: Good idea! Wait… How are we gonna do that?

Czarina: Got a black mask?

Michaela: No. Now what?

Czarina: Why do I have to think of every thing!

Michaela: Cuz I don't think!

Then everyone started to stare at them.

"What do you want? Don't you guys have a test to fail?" Michaela yelled.

Just then…Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg!

"Good bye class, no homework today." Everyone was happy.

15 mins. Later

Raven was sure no was looking, she got them home in like 1 second. The 4 titans were very tired, so Robin told them to take a nap. When they woke up they watched _Sprout._ You know, that one channel, 119. 8 hours later. Robin turned to channel cuz _Barney _was going to be on next. They looked like they where just been hypnotized.

"Thank you, Robin!" They all said at the same time.

"Thank you, for what?"

"It's like they hypnotized us!" Beastboy yelled.

"That's why you guys won't moving. Anyway, _Carrie_ is gonna be on, you guys want to watch it?" They all nodded.

After the movie Starfire was terrified. She didn't want to move.

"Please, must we all leave?"

"The movie wasn't real." Robin said.

"Can we all stay here?"

"All night?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. Robin can turn the TV channel to the _Sprout_."

"Fine with me." Robin turned the channel to 119. While the others yelled 'Noooo!'.

For the rest of the night the 4 titans watched channel 119. Robin just went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for not up dating. R&R plz! 


	4. Roll MsMorgan, Roll!

Sooooooo sorry I have not up dated! I know there are a lot of mistakes in the last chapter.

I'm still new at this. Here it is:

"Don't bite my foot!"-Me this morning. He bit me. Owwww.

I don't own to teen titans, don't rub it in! Meanie! Whhhhhhaaaaaaa!

* * *

Day 3 November.1 2005

Raven awoke to find she was on was on the living room floor. She looked around to find her 4 small friends sleeping a way, just like babies! She then stood up and walked over to the giant window in front of her. It was still dark outside. Starfire woke up at the sounds of Raven's foot steps. Not that they where loud or any thing, she was just a light sleeper.

"A wonderful morning to you, my friend." She chirped happily.

"Morning to you, too." Raven walked over to her friend.

"Do you share the same pain as I do, in your neck?"

"Yeah, well, that's what we get for sleeping on the floor." Raven yawed.

"What shall we do now?"

"I don't know about you but am gonna take a shower."

"I shall, too. Do you wish to take the top bathroom?"

"Sure…"

15 mins. later

Cyborg woke up. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Why am I on the floor? Oh yeah…Why am I talking to myself?" He wondered. Just then

Raven walked though the main doors that leaded into the living room. She was wearing a

black T-shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"Hey, Cyborg."

"Hey. Where's Starfire?"

"Taking a shower. Why are you up so early?"

"I have no idea. Hey! Do you think _Mew Mew Power_ is on? I love that show!"

"Since when? That's a girlie show." (I love that show! Am not girlie!)

"It's not girlie! How would you know anyways! I bet you watch it when no one's

looking!"

"No I don't! You're just mad because got 100 on the test, and you got 99! What kind

of idiot can't pass a 5 year old's test!"

"BB got 5!"

"Hey, leave me outta this!" Beastboy sat up and yelled.

"How long have you been awake?" Cyborg asked.

"I woke up when you guys started to yell."

"How did we wake you up, even an earthquake can't do that." Cyborg added.

"Well, you were yelling loud enough." Beastboy yawed.

"What about Robin? If we where yelling loud enough for BB to wake up then shouldn't

he had woken up already?"

"He's probably having that dream where he killed Slade….Again." Raven guessed.

Just then…

"Hello friends! Is it not a most wonderful morning!" Starfire hopped in the living room

happily. She was wearing a strap tang top, (I don't know what there called. Heh.) that

was blue and green stripe colored, with a light blue skirt.

Just than, (Again.) the room started to move around. It was like an earthquake.

The titans stumbled around the floor. Raven flew over to the computer thingy, and started

to type.

"What has caused this quake of the earth?" Starfire asked as she flew up in the air, also.

"I don't understand. It's not an earthquake." Raven explained.

"Then what is it?" Cyborg asked as he fell on Beastboy.

"It's a big black ball…" Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well it is!" Then the main door to the living room opened.

"What the hell!" Robin yelled.

"Don't ask me." Then, the shaking stopped.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Beastboy yelled.

"No, get ready for school." Then Robin went back out the door.

"Kill joy." Beastboy followed Robin out, as did Cyborg.

"Now what?" Starfire asked as she turned to her friend.

"Wanna watch _Mew Mew Power_?"

"Yay!"

At School.

The kids had just gotten into there class's. All was the same was the other day, accept the

fact that Ms. Morgan was not in her normal spot. The kids talked for a while, then a tall,

white, bony, scary looking women came into the class room. She had white hair in a bun.

"Hello, little ugly things, that people call there children." She said with a smirk.

"Oh no you didn't!" Some little girl shouted out loud.

"SHUT UP, BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Everyone was taken back, sure Ms. Morgan was

mean, but not like this, a different kinda meanness.

"That's right cower in fear!" Just then a brave little soul throw a paper ball at her.

She turned around and glared at the little boy until he exploded…. Into candy!

"Yay!" Some of the kids went to get some. The teacher just turned around, and 5 other

kids exploded.

"I'm your sub. Ms. Morgan tripped on a sail, and started to roll down a hill. That is why

there was an earthquake. You can see her out of the window right now."

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ms. Morgan rolled passed the window.

Some other kids started to laugh. The teacher glared at them and they exploded.

"My name is Ms. Demon. I will not take any nonsense. I hate little things so if you don't

want to explode, then behave a don't bather me. Today we are going to play in the garden,

well we're going to work, not play. If you don't like it, TO DAMN BAD!" She hissed.

In The Garden.

None of the kids that the titans had meant the day before had exploded. Yay!

"Dudes, I hate this old hang!" Beastboy said as he throw the gloves off of his hands.

"Shhhhhhh! She right there, you idiot." Raven said.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Ms. Demon hit them both in the back of the head with a

ruler. They put there hand there Ms. Demon had hit them.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Cyborg laughed. Ms. Demon hit Cyborg in the hit three times.

"H-" Beastboy was about to laugh, but Raven coved his mouth with her hand.

"Friends-" Starfire was about to say something else but was interrupted.

"Shhhhh-" All three of the rest of the titans tried to tell her to be quit, but…

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Ms. Demon hit them all in the head once.

Recess

"God! I thought we wouldn't get out alive!" Beastboy rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Some didn't." Raven added.

"What are you guys complaining about? I got hit 4 times!" Cyborg yelled.

"The worsted is over now, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Michaela yelled from behind.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Cyborg asked.

"Blame my parents!" She yelled happily.

"Come on Czarina!" Then they saw Czarina run up to Michaela.

"Where wore you?" Czarina asked.

"Egging people! I saved half of them for you!" Michaela handed Czarina 10 eggs.

"Cool! Come on lets-" Czarina got interrupted by the same teacher, that had broken all of

Kevin's eggs the day before. She slapped all of them outta Czarina's hands.

"What the hell!"

"Shut up, stay in school, and don't egg things!" She walked off.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I got one left!" Michaela said happily.

"Let me see it!" Beastboy walked over to them. Michaela looked over to Czarina, she

shrugged, and took the egg out of Michaela's hand and gave it to him.

"Sweet!" He aimed a throw it and hit the lady that had just broke the all other eggs.

"You have great aim!" Michaela yelled.

"You know, I do what I can." He said all cool like.

"Dude, she is way too young for you." Cyborg said.

"I guess that's the best he can do." Raven added. Beastboy opened his mouth to say

something but…

Rrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!  
In Ms. Davis's class room.

For some reason Ms. Davis hadn't showed up for a while. Just then a different

teacher came in. She was kinda mosey.

"O-ok kids, your t-teacher will not be here to day, because she's trying to stop, another

teacher that has roll away. Your new teacher for the day will come here in a few minuets.

Please stay quit while you wait." Then she closed the door and walked away.

"Hey guys! Come and look!" Czarina yelled. She was next to the window, and was

looking out. All of the kids peered out of the window, only to see a giant back ball rolling

around on the ground.

The kids all laughed, well not Raven. But you get. Just then the door opened slowly…

* * *

Mahahahahahahahahahaha! You have to wait! I promise to up date more! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to the two little kitties I love sooooooo much!


	5. Fat stopper!

Ok! Am back! Yay! I don't get it, every time I try to edit my chapters; it always gets massed up somehow. Hmmmmmmmm… But I still love And on chapter 3 I didn't put a quote thingy. Aol signed me off while editing. I was almost done, too. So here are two quotes! Yay!

"Yay! I got 4th place in the race!"

"Well yeah, there was only 4 players…"- That was my sister, and I playing Jak X.

Alright! On with the story!

Last time:

_The kids all laughed, well not Raven. But you get it. Just then the door opened slowly…_

Right now:

The kids watched the door open slowly. As if someonehad took a remote and put it on slow mow…. Soooooooooooooooo very slow…

"Ok! This is getting old!" Michaela yelled. She walked over to the door and opened it; it revealed………………It revealed………A turtle.

"Max! What are you doing here? Bad turtle!" Michaela yelled at her pet. While everyone was detracted by the pet turtle, the real teacher walked in with out being noticed.

"Sit your little butts down now!" To no one's surprise it was Ms.Demon.

"Dude, why do we get you twice a day?" Beastboy asked. (Ok, maybe to Beastboy's surprise.)

"Because, am the only teacher that's mean enough not to help that fat ass. Now, WHAT DID I JUST SAY? SIT DOWN!" Just then another earthquake started to shake the whole school, well, not really an earthquake, more like a schoolquake.

"And no, that was not Ms.Morgan, THAT WAS MY EVILNESS!" Everyone took to their seats, just as they were told to do.

"Today, I was going to go over your tests, while you try to learn your stupid ABC's, but that idiot teacher of yours already gave out your test scores. And I over looked the scores, and you all did dreadful! What's wrong you all of you!" Ms.Demon yelled as she got out her scary ruler.

"Um, hello! We're 5 years old! We don't even know what comes after the letter K!" Czarina yelled. Ms.Demon started to stare at her, but she looked away before she turned into candy like the others. She didn't get turned into candy, but poor, little, stupid, Max did.

"Noooooooo! Not you Max! I didn't like you, but I did love you!" Michaela put her head down on the desk, as Czarina patted her on the back. The titans looked at each other. Then Beastboy leaded next to the others and whispered:

Beastboy: Dude, she's killing little kids!

Starfire: I do not like this woman and all of her evilness.

Cyborg: Well, what do yawl think we should do? (That's spelled funny! Teehee!)

Raven: The police wouldn't believe us.

Starfire: I think we should stop her right here, or she will proceed in killing little children.

Beastboy: Do you guys think that candy taste good?

The other titans just looked at him.

Beastboy: I was just asking.

Cyborg: So do something, before BB starts to eat everyone.

Beastboy just smiled.

Cyborg: Ok, can I say it?

Cyborg looked at Raven.

Raven: What?

Cyborg: Well the last time I said it you looked at me all weird.

Raven: I don't care what you say; let's just stop that evil sub.

Cyborg: Alrighty then!

Cybrorg stud up and, pointed his finger at Ms.Demon.

"Tita-" Cyborg was interrupted by a big crash in the wall. It was Ms.Morgan.

"Whoa! How did you get all the way up here? This is the top room." Michaela said.

"Too….Fat…To….Talk…" Ms.Morgan passed out. Too bad, she didn't die… But! When Ms.Morgan rolled though the wall, she only stopped because she rolled over Ms.Demon. Kinda like a door stopper! A fat stopper! Only her feet where sticking out. Like in the _Wizard Of Oz_.

"Cool! Is she dead?" Kevin yelled hopefully.

"No I am not dead!" Ms.Demon's feet lifted up slightly.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" All the little kids yelled, and Beastboy.

"Oh noooooooooooo!" Ms.Demon yelled. She was starting to get sucked in just as Remilyn feared. "I will be back you stupid, little, animals!" With that she was gone.

"Yaaaayyyyyyyyy!" All the little kids Cheered. Well since the sub, was sucked into someone's fat, and the person whom sucked up the sub was passed out, the kids had nothing to do but poke the fat teacher with a stick. Well the stick got sucked up as well. So by the time everybody was sure the stick was completely gone, Ms.Davis came in.

"Sorry about that boys and girls. So here's where Ms.Morgan was."

"Well what would you think she was, when there was a giant hole in the side on the building?" Raven said plainly.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Michaela and Czarina said at the same time.

"Well, that's not something a student should say to a teacher!" Ms.Davis said a bit mad.

"Yeah, it's something someone would say to an idiot…" Raven mumbled under her breath as she looked off to the other side of the room.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Well anyway, since we didn't have homework yesterday, we are going to have double! Isn't great!"

"No! It's not are fault you didn't give us homework yesterday!" Czarina yelled.

"It's not? Oh well! You still have to do it!" Ms.Davis LOVED to give out homework.

"That's sooo not fair…" Beastboy said under his breath.

"I sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said um…I pick dare! Yeah, I was playing Truth or Dare inside my head!" Ms.Davis looked at him.

"Yeah, I dare to um…Play with my socks when I get home!"

"Well, I hope you have fun. Now then, you will all have to make a poster bored, on the poster bored, you will have to put your favorite letter in the middle and draw things that start with that letter on the poster bored. I will need it tomorrow. And I don't really care how big it is; just make it bigger then a normal piece of paper."

Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggggg!

"Off with you now!" Ms.Davis said playfully.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Raven said as she and the others got up.

"What friend Raven?" Starfire asked,

"What did gardening have to do with math?" Raven asked as she went passed the door.

"She just liked to see us work." Cyborg said.

"I didn't know she was a prev." Beastboy added. Cyborg slapped his forehead.

"Not like that! Jeez. Get your mind outta the gutter!" They were all walking in the hallway.

"Hey, I might look like am 5 but am really a sexy teen."

"Yeah, riiiiiight." Cyborg said with a laugh.

"At least I didn't look fat like you!" Beastboy's childish instinct acted up.

"You just wish you looked like me, cuz I got all the moves!" Cyborg said playfully.

"Yeah, all the moves to the kitchen!" Beastboy yelled.

"What is wrong with you, man?"

"You're what's wrong with me!" Beastboy yelled.

"Please, no more with the mean talking." Starfire said gently.

"Am not 'mean talking'!" Beastboy put up little parentheses with his fingers.

"Hey, what's with you?" Raven asked. "Say you're sorry."

"Why should I!" Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven looked at each other. Raven sighed. She picked Beastboy up, and put him on the other side of her, so that he wasn't standing next to Cyborg.

"Hey! Don't touch me!"

"How do we get him, to you know, be himself again?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe we should make him laugh, like when he was hypnotized." Raven suggested.

Starfire went over to him, and attempted to tickle him. He had a smile on his face, but didn't laugh, he just walked faster.

"Well that didn't work." Raven said

"How do you get a teen to stop being childish?" Starfire asked out loud.

"He is a boy, Starfire can you give him a hug?" Raven asked. So Starfire went over to him again, and gave him a big old hug! A bone crushing hug… When she was done, Beastboy tried to catch his breath.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me!" He walked on to the filed that was in front on the school.

"Maybe Robin has some ideas." Raven guessed as she looked around, to see if there was anyone looking. No one seemed to be there, so she transported them to the tower.

At The Tower

Robin didn't seem to be around. Actually he was in the gym. When they got there, their back's where facing the big old window.

"Beastboy, stay here." Cyborg told him.

"No! I don't wanna."

"Did I ask you if you wanted to? No. So stay here." But Beastboy didn't listen, and ran off. Cyborg groaned.

"You guys get the brat, and I'll go find Robin." Cyborg said as he walked off.

"Let's go get him…" Raven said with a sigh

You guys have been waiting a long time. Well you might not have had to wait, but it was a very long time, and am sooooooo sorry. I have been going though a depression, cuz Czarina left. Yes, some of people in the story are real. Czarina, Kevin, Michaela, Remilyn, Ms.Morgan, and Ms.Davis, are real. Not Ms.Demon. I was trying to get Ms.Demon, to look like that one teacher from Invader Zim. I forgot her name. I love that show. Am soooooooooooooo sorry about not up dating, I miss Czarina! Whaaaaaaa! Let's all wish that she will come home. Sob, sob My sister said that Fan will stop down loading, or something…I don't know, I'll still try my best to up date as much as I can, so, yay!


	6. BB gone wild

I don't own the teen titens or anything.

Hey! Am back! Yay! HI CZARINA! Waves hand Yeah, She's back, too! Whoo!

"If monkeys were money, I would spend them!"- Me a few days ago.

* * *

Beastboy ran over to the inside pool. He watched the waves move back a forth with the way the air moved. He was so interested in the pool, that he didn't notice Starfire flying right at him. He jumped really high in the air, Starfire missed and landed into the pool.

"Hey! I wanted to jump in the pool! You copycat!" Beastboy yelled from high up in the air. He turned into a bird and flew over to the entrances. Turned into back himself, and stuck his tongue at her and ran tough the door.

Star sighed. She flew into the air, and shook some of the water off of her.

With Raven

Raven had no idea where Starfire went, because when BB ran off, he went right to the window and jumped outside, and Starfire went after him and left Raven in the dust. When the dust cleared, they where no where to be found. Raven guessed that Starfire wanted to see Robin badly. Then she checked her communicator. It showed that Beastboy's communicator was in the kitchen.

In the kitchen

Beastboy sat on the counter nibbling on a cookie. He moved his feet from side to side, smiling happily. Raven ran into the kitchen.

"Come on Beastboy, come down." She said as she walked over to him.

"Make me." He made a face at her.

"You don't want me to make you, just come on already." She jumped on to the counter. He just stuck his tongue at her, like he did to Starfire.

Raven used her powers to pull his tongue a little farther out. He laughed a little bit.

"That's not funny. You little idiot."

"Cow kar man fou lull mit cout?" Beastboy asked. He didn't really wait for an answer, he jumped down. Pulling Raven down also. Her powers let go of his tongue when she fell.

"I'm free!" He turned into a cat, and jumped back up on to the counter and ran around making a big old mess. Witch includes: Knocking over the flower, dumping the pots and pans on to the floor, turning the faucet on, pushing the towels on to the ground, pouring the sugar on the floor, and turning the oven on.

Beastboy turned back in to himself. "C ya!" And ran in to the living room. Raven sighed, and started to clean up before trying to catch him again.

In the living room

Starfire heard all the crashes in the kitchen and flew very fast though the living room to get to the kitchen, but was stopped because she about to collide with Beastboy. They both stopped a few inches away from each other. He turned away quickly before Starfire grabbed him. He was going to go back into the kitchen, but Raven put up a barrier. Beastboy turned into a bird again and flew up. Poor Starfire. Raven lifted the barrier before Star hit it. But Starfire hit Raven instated.

"This is getting so annoying!" Raven yelled.

"I do agree, but you must not get mad. I do not wish for friend Beastboy to get hurt."

"Yeah, will I do." Raven pulled her communicator out. It showed that Beastboy was going into the garage.

"He is going into the garage." (I just said that!)

In the garage

Beastboy was going to go and play in the T-car but Starfire and Raven grabbed his arms.

"Hey! Let me go!" Then they lifted him up. "Owww!" Then they let Beastboy go.

"Hahahaha! You guys are soooo easy!" Beastboy put his hands on his sides.

"That's it." Raven used her powers to wrap around Beastboy torso. Beastboy ran over to a pipe and grabbed on to it for dear live. Raven started to pull on him. Then the pipe began to bend, but Beastboy still held on. The pipe made a crack in the wall, and the crack got bigger, and bigger, until it when over to a shelf and made the sews come undone. Then all of the stuff fell off of the shelf, and landed hard on the ground. Raven let go of him, because she got distracted. He ran out of there like an…A….Umm….Like a monkey that got his hair on fire cuz he was playing with fire, cuz he did drugs, cuz his monkey friends told him to do drugs, cuz the monkey friends did drugs and thought it was cool, cuz it felt like, uhhh I don't know I have never done drugs before. sucks in air Yeah! Like that! Bad monkey! What kinda idiot monkey dose drugs! An idiot monkey! That's who! Dumb ass monkey…

"I do not believe that just trying to grabbing him is going to work. Why don't we make a plan?" Starfire suggested.

"Good idea."

Back in the living room

Beastboy flopped onto the couch, trying to catch his breath.

_Wait, why are they trying to get me anyway?_ Beastboy thought to himself. _I don't know why._ (Idiot.) The childishness was starting to ware off, but was still there, and standing strong.

"Friend Beastboy!" Starfire yelled from the main entrances to the living room.

Breaking news.

"Am sorry to interrupted this fanfic, but you all have to shut up and listen." KittenKrazed was sitting at a desk at a local news station. "I bet you have all heard the stupid news that the Teen Titans might be cancelled. And the key word there is _might_. Tell Cartoon Network what you think. Please don't let a good show end before it's time. And if you don't, Syrup, my 5 mouth old kitten," Holds up small, adorable, black and gray little kitten "Will be upset… And if you don't like kittens, she will go over to your house and suck all of your blood out!" The little kitten hissed and showed off it little fangs.

"Awww your just soooooo cute!" Whatername of Suburbia (a.k.a. Czarina) Walked up to the kitten and petted it. It meowed.

"Czarina! Am kinda doing something here!" Czarina laughed nervously. "Sorry Mikey."

"Hey, what are you two kids, and that very adorable kitten, doing in here? People, other then the news casters, can't be in here!" Some guy in a black shirt, and blue jeans yelled.

"Uhhhhh…Well the address to Cartoon Network is

SAVE THE TEEN TITANS ( In big letters)

Cartoon Network 1050

Techwood Drive Atlanta, GA 30318" KittenKrazed and Whatername started to run away from the guy. "Hold on Syrup!" KittenKrazed yelled.

"And now back to Super Nanny madness!" Whatsername yelled.

Okay… Where were we? Uhhh….Oh yeah! Beastboy turned around. When he saw Starfire, he hopped off the couch and started to run. Raven cut him off with another barrier, he stopped and Starfire flew at him. He ducked and Star Crashed into the window. The window broke and she ended up on the outside of the tower.

"Starfire! Are you ok?" Raven asked

"Yes, I am fine, please just get Beastboy." Starfire yelled from outside. Raven turned her attention to Beastboy. He was sneaking away. Raven hopped over the couch and ran after him. Started to run to the right. Raven was about to grab him, so he turned into a fly, and Raven grabbed the air, fell onto the floor. Beastboy turned back into himself and ran across the couch cushions. When he jumped off of the end of the couch, he turned left and was about to make his escape. Raven used her powers to make it so that she was right in front of him. And she jumped on him so that he couldn't just turn and she would just fall on the floor, again. Raven had pinned Beastboy to the ground.

"Thank God…" Raven sighed and put her head down for a sec, but then realized that Beastboy was not trying to get up, or push her off of him.

"Beastboy, are you ok?" Beastboy was just staring up at the ceiling, but you know not really looking at anything. Raven waved her hand in front of his face; he blinked two times, and looked at Raven's hand.

"Uhhh…Hello…?" He looked around the room in confusion. Raven got off of him, and helped him up.

"What happened? Dude, I don't remember being here." He looked around again. "Whoa, what happened to the window!"

"You mean that you don't remember?" Raven asked. Beastboy thought for a sec. Then he turned to the window.

"Star, are you ok!" Starfire was shaking the little pieces of glass of out her hair. "Yes, I am fine." Then Cyborg and Robin came walking in.

"Hey, you guys got him. Uh…What happened to the window? Ohhhhhhh! You guys are in trouble!" Cyborg said playfully.

"Are you guys alright?" Robin asked as he walked over to the rest of the team.

"Yeah." They all responded. Robin walked over to the TV and turned it to channel 119.

"Yeah, if am gonna fix the window I need you guys to stay still, sorry."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The little one yelled.

45 minutes later

"Am done!" Robin looked around, but the rest where just sitting there. "Oh well…"

* * *

OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! You all must hate me! sob sob Yeah, I took up skateboarding with Czarina, and well BAM! 3 mouths went by….Or has it been longer….? Again…. AM SOOO SORRY! If you still like me then I know I will up date a LOT more often! 


	7. Poor Bear

Hey ya'll! I know, I know. Long long long long loooooooonnngggg, time since I last up dated but summer here, schools out, and I am ready for some really random things to write down! sigh Czarina's sadly gone again…..But she'll help me with some ideas from up coming chapters! So yay! And she's coming back in 2 mouths! Anywayz, your not here to hear me blab stuff that's happening in real life! So on with the story!

Just so you all know, I don't own Teen Titans, or Bear and the big blue house.

"Ahh! I fond him! I found Waldo! Oh yeah go me! throws book down, and starts to dance, in a little kids bookstore"-Yeah, that was me at the mall with Czarina, and Kev.

5:30 in the morning at the titans tower

Robin had left his team mates on the floor just like he had done the other day. Something woke Beastboy up. It was a cat. The cat was meowing for no real reason, but was just happy to be alive. Beastboy tossed and turned but couldn't sleep cuz of the cat.

Finally Beastboy got mad and went over to the window, opened it, and yelled.

"Shut up!" The cat just looked at him.

"Nyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The cat was saying hi. But Beastboy was too sleepy to care.

"Shut up! People are trying to sleep up here!"

"Nya?"

"Yes. Now shhhhhhh!"

"Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shhhhhhuuuuutttt uuuuuuuuppp!"

"Nya!"

"Shut up!"

"Yo, Beastboy you shut up! You and your imagery friends!" Cyborg yelled from the middle of the living room.

"Dude, I don't have imagery friends! It's the cat's fault!"

"Just shut up!" Cy threw a pillow at Beastboy. I don't know where it came from but he did. Beastboy got the pillow, and was about to leave the window, but stopped and glared at the cat.

"Nya." The Cat meowed Beastboy goodbye. Beastboy pointed at it, and glared.

Beastboy walked over to Cyborg, and hit him with the pillow.

"Oww! Now your gonna get it you little grass stain!" Cyborg jumped on Beastboy and started to play fight with him. Cyborg had Beastboy in a headlock, when Raven got up and hit Cyborg with a pillow. Cy stood up and looked at her.

"Knock it off idiots!" Raven yelled.

"Aww, come on Raven, we're just having fun!" Cyborg said playfully as he let go of B.b.

"Ha ha! Yeah Raven something you wouldn't know anything about!" Beastboy laughed. Raven just hit him with the pillow,

"You guys really think wrestling at 5:30 in the morning is fun?"

"5:32" Beastboy playfully nudged Raven with his elbow. She just hit him with the pillow again. Cyborg laughed. But then Cyborg stopped and the others grew silent, and stared. Cyborg stared at Beastboy, Beastboy stared at Raven, and Raven stared at Cyborg.

"What happened to your face?" They all yelled at the same time. They all looked like normal people, just like they did when they where at school.

"Heh heh, we probably just pushed our hands together while sleeping." Cyborg said nervously.

"Isn't it a little weird that we all did it in the same night?" Raven asked.

"I'll just take the ring off that's all." Cygorg said with a chuckle. "What are we get-?"

Cyborg took off the ring………Nothing happened….He still looked the same.

"Ugh…Give it a few more seconds." Cyborg said trying not to sound freaked out.

A few more seconds later. Nope, nothing happened. Then Raven took hers off. Nuttin'.

A few _more _seconds later, Beastboy took his off. Nuh-huh.

"What happened to us!" Beastboy yelled.

"Huh?" Starfire woke up. Yeah she was a light sleeper but all the casing the other day made her very sleepy. Starfire, just like the others, looked as if she were a normal little girl off the streets, but with red hair, and weird eyebrows. And a tan.

"Starfire, take your ring off." Raven walked over to her sleepy little friend. Starfire took it off and nothing happened. OK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KEEP ON SAYING THAT!...Ahem.

"Friend why? Hm? Have you turned you ring on?" She looked at the others, and got more and more confused.

"I think the spell must have messed with our powers." Raven said thinking out loud.

"Oh great, we're 5 year olds for a mouth, and we have no powers!" Cyborg yelled. "Wait,…. Cool! We have no powers! My hands are real!"

"Dude, am not green anymore…"

"Your hair is." Raven added. Beastboy twitched his head to the left, and looked up.

"Hey, your right!" He smiled.

The room grew silent………Sooo very silent.

"Hey you guys? What ever happened to Robot Jones?" Beastboy asked randomly. The others just looked at him strangely. Just then the alarm sounded off. Raven helped Starfire up, as Cyborg when over to the computer.

"Slade!" Robin said as he entered the living room. Beastboy scoffed.

"Dude, you suck! You just left us on the floor again!" He said as he pointed at Robin.

Then the others turned around. "Yeah!"

"Who is it!" Robin had completely ignored the others. Cyborg when back to typing,

"It's Dr. Light; I think he's taking the power out of lights and stuff…"

"Didn't he try that before?" Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, he did. Why don't you guys stay here, am sure I can handle it myself…..Why do you guys have your rings on right now?"

"The spell messed with our powers." Raven answered.

"Then you have to stay here." Robin added.

"But Robin-" Starfire tried to-

"No buts, Star." Hey! You can't interrupt me! You know what I can do to y-

"I don't think it's smart to go by yourself." Raven said. Ok, really guys stop it, no-

"Well I can't take you guys, and if I get in over my head I can call in the titans east." And with that in there minds the strangely named titan ran out. Ha! That's what you get when you inter-

"We can not merely just stand around, and do nothing while our companion is in battle." Starfire said in a worried voice.

"Maybe we could call the titans east for him." Cyborg suggested. Okay, it's not funny anymo-

"That is a most marvelous idea!"

….

In just a few mins, the titans east where there, and Bee had told Speedy to stay with the littler titans, as she and the rest of the titan east when off to help Robin.

"So now what? I just watch you? That's easy." Speedy said as he sat down on the couch.

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other, and then got a devilish grin across there faces.

3 and a half mins later

The tower was a mess, Beastboy ran a round with toilet paper around his neck, and was TPing everything. Cyborg had tooth paste all over him, and floss ready and willing to use it. The girls just sat and watched. Speedy was running after them but couldn't catch them, cuz every time he got one of them, the other would help there buddy out and mess with speedy until he let go of the little trouble maker.

"Do you need help?" Raven offered from the couch.

"I didn't need your help!" Speedy yelled as he ran passed her. He almost had Beastboy but, then Cyborg tripped him.

"Uh-huh. The others are gonna be home soon, and are gonna be reeeeaaaally mad." Raven in a teasing manner.

"Ugh! Fine! But your not going to able to do it I bet!" Speedy said still on the floor.

Raven shrugged and jumped off the couch and landed on Speedy.

"Whops." She said sarcastically. She stepped off of him, and reached her arm out and grabbed Beastboy's arm; almost making him fall cuz he was running so fast. She took him over to the end of the couch.

"Sit." He rolled his eyes and sat down, and started to take off the toilet paper off.

"Beastboy! Don't give in!" Cyborg said from across the room. He child instincts where really acting up.

"C'mon Cy. It was fun but am tired." Beastboy yawned.

"Good boy." Raven patted him on the head. He just yawned. Then Raven yawned, then Cy yawned, then Starfire and Speedy yawned. And then….yawn Cyborg used the floss as a lasso and rapped it around Raven's wrist. Cowboy Cy! Yee-haw! He pulled her over.

"I've got you now!" Raven sighed as she was pulled right next to the want-a-be cowboy.

She took the little box thingy the floss came in away from Cyborg, and started to wrap is around him. So now Cy was all tied up, and was starting to calm down. His child behavior wasn't nearly as bad as Beastboy's. Probably because Cy has more self control.

Cyborg just stared into space for a sec or two. Then blinked.

"That was fun! We should do it again!" Raven looked at him. "Out doors…"

"Good, now get cleaned up, please."

"How did you do that!" Speedy said as he got up off the floor.

"How can you not do that?" Speedy glared at her. Starfire gasped. She was looking out the window.

"I do believe I see the others." The littler titans didn't really have anything to worry about, but Speedy was responsible for them. And he didn't really do a very good job.

"Oh crap." Uhhhhh…..Lets just skip 'til 5 mins later, cuz there was a lot of yelling.

5 mins later

All the titans had to help clean up, and soon all of the mess was gone! The littler titans where very tired. They retreated back to there rooms, and fell a sleep for about two hours and then had to wake up and go to school. Buuuut lets go to breakfast first! Ok, five mins before breakfast

In the living room.

"Hello everybody! Am bear, you know from Bear and the big blue house, and am here in the living room of the teen titans. Let's go find them and have….Breakfast With Bear!" A big golden brown bear said happily. "Shiff, shiff, shiffffffff!" The bear put his big, fat nose in the air and sniffed. "I think it's this way!" Bear walked over to the main door way in the living room. Bear got the first part on his body though the door, but the door closed on him, cuz it took him a lot longer then it did if it where a person.

"Owwwww." Then the door squished him so much, that his costume head popped off.

"You saw nothing!" The actor screamed and tried to run but his fat butt got stuck.

In Starfire's room

Bear ran so that he didn't get stuck again, but you can't run in a Bear costume and he tripped. This woke Starfire up.

"Hello Starfire! Am-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Starfire screamed and got a pillow and threw it as Bear tried to get up. And the pillow hit him in the head, and made him roll out of the room, and made him roll into the wall.

"Owwwwwwww…"

In Beastboy's room

Bear limped into Beastboy's room. And the door closed on him again. Then his head popped off, and hit Beastboy in the head, and woke him up.

"What the…?" He picked it up and screamed, and threw it as hard as he could.

The bear head hit the poor actor, and he hit the wall, again.

In Cyborg's room

Bear tried to walk into Cyborg's room, but it wouldn't open.

"Uhhhhh…Hello? Cyborg? It's me Be-!" Cyborg opened the door,

"Hello Cyborg! Am Bear, an-" Cyborg had a ray gun, and shot it at Bear.

Bear flew right down the hallway, landed hard.

"Shut up, man! People are trying to sleep up in here!" Cyborg yelled as he when back into his room.

In Raven's room

Bear started to crawl over to the door. He got up and the door opened. He tried to run so that he wouldn't get stuck in the door again, but he didn't learn from the last time and tripped. In the door way. And the door closed on his belly. He got up and limped over to Raven's bed. Ahahahahahahaha! Stupid!

"Hello Raven…" He said not as preppy as he was before. Raven sat up all sleepy like.

"Finally! Am Bear from Bear And The Big Blue House, and am here for…Breakfast With Bear!" Raven blinked, she was still very sleepy.

"Do you have a hard time getting up in the morning?" Bear didn't wait for an answer.

"Well, I have a great new way of getting up! It's called the Morning Mambo! Hit it!"

All of a sudden music came outta no where. And Bear started dancing.

"Everyday when the sun comes up-"

In the hallway

Beastboy was walking by Raven's room when he heard yelling. Then the door opened and a Bear head flew out and landed in Beastboy's hands, and then the actor came flying out of her room, and then he hit the wall.

"Bear head!" Beastboy threw it….Again, and it hit the poor, poor, actor………Again.

"Am getting a new job!" The actor got up, and stormed out.

Raven walked out of her room.

"Who was that guy?" Beastboy asked.

"I have no idea." She answered.

"Am hungry." Beastboy said as he walled down the wall way. Raven shrugged and followed him.

R+R plz! Tell me what you think!


	8. RANDOM!

Hey ya'll! It's me again! Just so everyone knows Remilyn isn't gonna be in the story very much, she doesn't talk to me anymore. I wrote the 1st chapter a long time ago when I was 6th grade, and now am in 8th. I know we grow up so fast!!! So I might add some of my friends that I do talk to.

I do not own the Teen Titans, nor do I own the ghost in my room. Or any thing else in this chapter.

In the words of one of my fav artists "Let's get the party started!" Yeeeeeeeeeaaaah!

"Did you know that Grandma thought Spongbob was a piece of cheese?"- My Mom

It was the morning, just where we left off in the last chapter. Yay! Annnnnnnd, ANDALLOFASUDDENABLUEHOTDOGFLEWACROSSTHESKY!!!! Five blue hot dogs where flying around the titan's tower.

"Blue hot dogs? Yummy!" Cyborg yelled as he ran out side. Just as he did the sky turned a light green. Beastboy, Starfire, and Raven where playing Hungry, Hungry Hippo's.

"Dude, this game is stupid! You try to get all the little balls, but to do that you have to pound on the hippo. And when you do that all the damn little balls fall out of your hippo!! What's the point!?!?" Beastboy picked up the game and threw it back on the floor.

"My hippo…" Cyborg said as re-entered to room with a mouth full of blue hot dog.

"Guys, did anyone notice the sky is green, and blue hot dogs are flying?" Robin walked though the door almost tripping on Cyborg.

"Hot dog?" Cyborg offered.

"Nah, am good."

Everyone pretty much ignored Robin. By this time Beastboy was attacking the game, with little ball flying everywhere. Starfire and Raven where playing another game. And what am I doing you ask? Oh, you didn't ask? Oh, ok then. Don't want to know what I do all day, it's not writing as am sure you all noticed!

"Ok, it's time you guys should go to school."

"I don't wanna!!" Beastboy and Cyborg whined.

"Too bad. Since no one has powers, I have to drive you to school. Buuuuuut I don't wanna so just click your heels together, and you'll get there when you notice that it isn't working and get there yourself…….Some how…." Robin walked out of the room. Beastboy clicked his ummm, does he have heels? Yeah, dunno. Clicked his shoes together. And POOF! He was nowhere to be found!

"Cool!" Cyborg did the same and didn't go anywhere. "Awww…"

"Yo! What was up wit what?" Starfire asked. "I said what was up wit that, foo!" Starfire asked again, for no real reason. Then the Spongbob theme song started playing.

"Man, it's just like the man to bring Spongbob into the life of the people and make them stupid." Starfire said as she tried to make a grill outta that tin stuff that's always in the kitchen, and always gets me in trouble for making it into little balls for the kitties to play with. Cyborg tried clicked his shoes together again. POOF! Czarina brushing her teeth in the titan's living room.

"Wha..?"

"My bad!" Cyborg clicked his shoes….Wait! Cy doesn't have shoes!! Uh… Anywayz, Czarina poofed away.

"D-o-l-l-h-o-u-s-e!!!" Beastboy poofed back, with a baby panda following him.

CRUSH! The wonder pets came flying into the tower.

"Wonder pets, wonder pets, we're on our way, to help a baby panda and save the day!"

"We're not too big,"

"And we're not too small."

"But if we work together we've got it all," (I think…) "Gooooooo wonder pets!" The wonder pet sang, as they picked up the baby panda.

"I need a hug!" Tuck yelled.

"God, you're gay!!" Cyborg and Starfire yelled.

"Nooooooo! Not Steve!!" Beastboy yelled.

Then the Spongbob song stopped.

"Give Steve back, you butt munch!!" Then Tuck started crying.

"There here!" Ming Ming sang.

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

"ME!!" Steven King popped out of no where. "And it's all because of you middling kids!" Steven King wagged his finger at them. Then milk started pouring into the tower. And everyone died.

Mahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha!!! That's right! In all your faces!

"Gasp!" Robin woke up, gasping of air. "Oh, it was just a dream…"

"No it wasn't!!!" Steven King yelled. "Hahahahahahahahahah!"

Robin put his hands on his face, just like the guy on Home Alone. I never saw that movie.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Gasp!" Steven King woke up. "OMG! I have to write a book about that!" Too bad!! This is my story line!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Gasp!" The Nesquik bunny woke up. "I think I've had too many…."

……………………………………………………………………………..

What was the point of the chapter? It was only cuz I have writer block and haven't been random in many, many weeks. I know it was really short. But I hope this with fill you with random goodness until next time I up date! BUT! Can anyone guess what was wrong (Other then every thing in this chapter…)? If you can then you get all of the cookies on this plate! looks at plate Hey their all gone!What cookies? Czarina asked with a suspiciously dirty face.


End file.
